1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a solid fuel combustion assembly, and more particularly to an improved solid fuel combustion assembly including a combustion chamber having a high heat capacity liner and improved flow of combustion supporting medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Combustion assemblies for burning solid fuels have been used for many years and generally suffer from a common problem, i.e. insufficient combustion of the solid fuel is achieved as a result of relatively low combustion temperatures. Insufficient combustion results in high levels of particulate matter as well as high levels of noxious gases.